Detective Comics Vol 1 804
Elsewhere, a pigeon sent by Penguin arrives at a building with a written message on the neck. A thug called Claude picks the bird from the window and takes it to his boss, The Ventriloquist and Scarface, who kills the bird and reads the message from Penguin about Mister Freeze ruining thei business. Scarface then decides to get the situation under control. Batman goes to Arkham Asylum to learn how did Freeze escaped and he discovers that the doctor in charge of Freeze has commited suicide. Jeremiah Arkham is shocked by the disovery and he informs Batman that the deceased doctor was treating Freeze with a regression treatment, which might have caused Freeze to relive his memories about Nora and his past life. Some of the inmates manage to get a message to Batman that reads "Love" across a strip of paper. At that moment, Freeze has broken into a bride store and is staring at bride gowns that he would use on his "marriage". A bomb is thrown inside the store, destroying almost everything inside. Freeze, however, comes out unharmed and after spotting the attackers, he uses his cold gun to attack his enemies. However, Freeze is outnumbered and he has no option but to fall to the ground and resist the attacks. Soon, the attacks stop and he takes a look at his agressors, who have all been knocked down by several Batarangs. Freeze notices Batman in the middle of the street and tries to run, but Batman captures him with ease. Batman interrogates Freeze about the location of the kidnapped girl, but before Freeze could answer, a sniper shoots Freeze's helmet and cracks it open, damaging Freeze's Cryo-Suit and risking his life. Batman takes the sniper down, but in the blink of an eye, he finds himself surrounded by a great number of masked assailants. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * and ** Claude ** Dough Boy ** Phil * Other Characters: * Theresa Cushing * * Elliot Lynch * Marlene Welles * Robbie Welles * Dr. Lovely * Haddie McNeil Locations: * ** Items: * * * | StoryTitle2 = When You're Strange, Part 4 of 4 | Synopsis2 = Kitt Calahan is taken back to the carnival with a bullet wound on his arm and almost unconscious. Calahan is dreaming with TomJohn and Rowley and they tell him in a dream that TomJonh's assassin is closer than he thinks. Colonel Brand arrives at Calahan's trailer and tells everyone to get out so he can take care of Calahan. Meanwhile, the others go to tell Lena about what happened with Rowley. After listening that they both were shot in the middle of the forest, from an aproximate distance of a mile, she deduces the identity of the attacker. Colonel Brand makes sure that he is undisturbed in Calahan's trailer and he tries to put the man to sleep with some chloroform, but Calahan struggles as he recovers his consciousness. Brand confesses that he wanted to blackmail Rowley, but TomJohn wanted to turn the man to the police, which was an inconvenient for him and so he killed TomJohn. Outside, Firestone tears the side of the trailer with his bare hands under Lena's suggestion and they whole carnival crew witness how Brand was trying to kill Calahan as well. Lena tells Brand that she hasn't forget that he was previously called "Brand's Bull's-Eyes". Calahan punches Brand so hard that he breaks the man's neck and as a result he is sent to prison. However, Calahan is satisfied with the outcome of the whole situation. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * TomJohn * Rowley * Major Midge * Firestone * Lena * Twins ** Otto * Bones Antagonists: * Colonel Brand | Notes = * This issue is reprinted on the City of Crime: Collected Edition. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}